1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in stylets that are used for intubating an endotracheal tube, catheter or like medico-surgical tube in a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a stylet in a catheter or tube for the purpose of stiffening or shaping, is an accepted practice for introducing or intubating a patient. In the past stylets made from music wire, malleable copper wire, plastic rods, etc., have been used (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,541). Wire has the desirable characteristics for stiffness and shaping. However, on occasions the wire, through accidents, has become a trauma causing instrument. A plastic stylet cannot be as readily shaped and therefore is not generally acceptable.
Intubation stylets of more complicated structure than a mere wire or rod have been developed (see U.S. Pat. No. 2,463,149). Such stylets include tubular metal devices with articulated end units (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,541,402 and 3,314,431). Although these stylets may be quite effective in use, they are so expensive to make, they cannot be marketed as single-use disposable items. Hence, they are not compatible with the current trend in marketing and use of medico-surgical tube devices of the single-use disposable type.